


Turning the Pages

by Tackypotato



Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 20:36:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17008767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tackypotato/pseuds/Tackypotato
Summary: A/N:pls tell me wether or not you like it?This is rn taking place in twentygayteen. 1776 comes next Chapter [If I find it in me to continue] Ben’s gonna be involved and ofc Sackett and Caleb tooThe timemachine is heavily heavily heavily based on the one from Timeless [v nice good awesome show 10/10 would recommend]pls dont hate i havent written anything in monthsss so it might be real sloppy





	Turning the Pages

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:   
>  pls tell me wether or not you like it?  
> This is rn taking place in twentygayteen. 1776 comes next Chapter [If I find it in me to continue] Ben’s gonna be involved and ofc Sackett and Caleb too 
> 
> The timemachine is heavily heavily heavily based on the one from Timeless [v nice good awesome show 10/10 would recommend]
> 
> pls dont hate i havent written anything in monthsss so it might be real sloppy

„ It’s ALMOST ready, we just need some light tweaking here and there, making sure the power core survives the trip and –„

„So it’s not ready?“ she never really liked the way the military men interrupted her explanations.

„It IS ready to. To be a one way trip. If we don’t stabilize the battery pack, it crashlands and something breaks while you’re in a place without the tools to repair, then you’re stuck.“   
Avery gave an exasperated sigh when her uncle rolled his eyes. He didn’t really believe her work possible. But it did not really matter what he thought, he was only here to intimidate.   
But who does believe that time machines are possible and not purely a work of fiction? And, based on said fiction, who would believe them looking like a 3 meter ball with two rings?

Why did her aunt need to marry an american soldier? A creepy one no less? The second he got wind of her tripping along the east coast, from Boston down to Washington, DC via New York, he made it his mission to find out exactly why she was here.   
She did try to write it of as genealogical research about a far away uncle on her father’s side that had apparently roamed these cities two centuries ago, but he knew. Somehow.

The private company she got involved with masqueraded their research a little, but a clipboard got misplaced into wrong hands and now the government had inserted itself into everything.   
Well, not so much the government as the military. From one day to the next, the old hangar that now functioned as laboratory and assembly hall was swarmed with uniformed, hard faced women and men. ‚This was not a hostile takeover‘ they assured. ‚This is for your own safety. What if malicious individuals hear about this.‘ So far the only malicious individuals she could spot where standing left and right of every door, staring motionlessly straight ahead.

Back at her apartment, Avery sat surrounded by papers on her bed, typing away at her laptop. There were some variables she needed to eliminate before she could think of having a chance at restfull sleep. Incomplete work never failed at keeping her awake. And once that was taken care of, there were still enough anxious thoughts keeping her in a conscious state.

Scribbling down what her ever rushing mind spewed out, the bespectacled 21-year-old found the source of the stability problem she had been looking at. Easier than expected. Phone already in hand, she looked for her boss’ caller ID to inform her of her plan for the prototype. In return, she was informed of the later than usual meeting her director was in just now, and how she would be called back once it was over.

With some sudden time to spare, why not dive into the latest hobby that had gripped her. Before, she had used Nathaniel Sackett as a mere excuse, but when she actually did look him up, he turned out to be more impressive than she had thought him to be. His involvement in the making of her uncle’s country of origin was more historic than really anyone else in her family tree could show off.   
He probably did not plan for it to turn out the way it did by now tho.

Her own journal was filled with prints of his writings and musings she had gotten from various websites along with photos she took of cool inventions from that time she had seen when going museum hopping in her sparse free time. Who knew that Bushnell buildt what was considered the first submarine in 1776. With albeit a silly name, Avery had found the „Turtle“ quite an impressive feat considering the times. Her engineering degree might have helped in finding interest in things like these, her friend and flatmate Mason, a pharmacist part-time and novella author full-time, just nodded along at her analysis in the exhibition.

It had taken Catherine almost two hours to call back. The franticness in her voice gave away the reason. As soon as the prototype was finished, it was to be taken away. Sealed from its makers and only to be used in… Special circumstances. The team was allowed to change the last few things needed to make it ready, but then they were to be cut out. Furiousity was an understatement for the feeling that arose in Avery upon hearing that. Three years of building and countless more hours of agonizing research only for their ship, their baby, to be ripped from them. Not even the testride would be with them. Fists clenched, face reddened and tears of anger daring to escape, she threw her phone on the bed she had gotten up from. Her right fist collided with the blue wall next to her. Once. Twice. Three times as she let out an enraged scream.

„That’s definitely coming out of our deposit.“ Mason tried to lighten the mood when he found his friend in the kitchen, a pack of frozen peas on her hand. He had passed her room, now decorated with a fist-sized dent in the east wall.   
„They’re taking Pryde“ came the mumbled answer. Having been the on site paramedic at the hangar before the military had rushed in, Mason knew little of the technical details about what had gone on, but he knew the basics and the importance as well as the heaviness of this statement for Avery and her whole team. 

Her ponytail bounced as she stood up to put the thawing pack away. If they’re gonna take it anyways, she might as well use her current rageful state and funnel it into energy to fix it. It had to be done either way.   
Silence hung like a heavy blanket above the two as they drove out of town and towards the lab. Mason didn’t know what to say and Avery did not know if she could stop herself from yelling at her friend, who was not at fault but would receive the brunt oft he blow just because he was there.

Nothing mattered anymore, like the harsh telling-off and possible removement from the project she could suffer for smuggling in her „civilian“ friend. Going off the project was not a threat anymore but a certainty. Catherine exchanged a glance when she passed, but if she had had a problem with him here, she did not voice it out loud. Avery threw her bag and toolcase through the hatch before climbing in and busying herself with the metal plate that covered the power core. Mason sat on the ladder with a magazine he’d taken along, keeping her company but not intruding on her while she worked.

That was at least until footsteps echoed through the almost silent apart from some buzzing, hall.   
There were only a few more screws to turn and cabled to adjust, but alas, timing was not on their side.   
„Hey! What the hell are you doing here!“ came a shout in an all too familiar voice. When the young technician poked her head out of the hatch, she faced her uniform-clad uncle jogging in their direction, one hand suspiciously near his holster.   
„You’re not allowed to be here.“ To get his point across, he kicked the aluminum railing of the ladder Mason was now standing on.   
This sudden unanticipated movement along with the shock of the situation made the younger man stumble backwards. His ankles hit the siding of the ship, his center of gravity making him topple into the cabin next to Avery. Unbeknowst to her, in his fall he had grazed and pushed several buttons.   
She however, was still glaring at the man outside.  
„Chill James! He’s here with me. He has a pass.“ A lie, but a needed one.  
„You’re not even supposed to be here after hours either! What are you doing?“   
On her way to climb out to face him, she noticed the blinking light on her left out oft he corner of her eye. [Initiating Jump] announced the computerized voice. 

 

„Shit! Mason, get out of here!“ she exclaimed to her uncle’s surprise and while frantically trying to get out of the capsule. Once out, she reached back in for her friend, while the technical sirring both outside and inside grew louder.  
„What are you doing?!“ Came a shout from behind her.  
„I can’t! I. I’m stuck!! Shit Avery, my foot’s stuck!“ Due to his fall, one of he safety straps oft he pilot seats had entangled itself with his right leg.   
With a muttered „Fuck“, back in she went just before the hatch closed and the rings around the capsule started moving.   
Together they managed to free his foot, all the while the shouts outside became more and more drowned out by the intesifying sounds of the ship.

„What- What the hell’s happening? What‘s going on?“  
„Get in the seat and strap in. We’re going back in time.“


End file.
